Jayne Atkinson
|birthplace = Bournemouth, Dorset, England, UK |family = Michel Gill Jeremy |yearsactive = 1986 - present }} Jayne Atkinson is an English-born American film, theater, and television actress. She is best known for her theater work and for the role of Karen Hayes on 24. Biography Jayne Atkinson was born in England, but her family moved to the United States when she was 9 years old. She attended Northwestern University (BA Communications, 1981), where she was a member of Alpha Chi Omega and a sorority sister of Laura Innes; and the Yale Drama School. Atkinson launched her professional acting career on stage by appearing in a Broadway production of All My Sons in 1987. Subsequently, she landed title roles in more stage productions, which include Henry VIII, Tru, and The Art of Success. She earned a Drama Desk Award for Best Actress in a Play for her performance in The Striker in 1996. Atkinson's work in the 2000 production of The Rainmaker earned her a Tony Award ''nomination, while her performance in the 2003 play ''Enchanted April earned her an Outer Critics Circle Award and another Tony Award nomination and a Drama Desk nomination. She starred in 2009 as Ruth Condomine in a Broadway revival of Noel Coward's Blithe Spirit. She has appeared in such films as Free Willy, Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, 12 and Holding, Blank Check, The Village, and Syriana. Her television acting credits include A Year in the Life, Parenthood, The X-Files, Law & Order, The Practice, and Joan of Arcadia. Her performance on the made-for-TV movie, Our Town, garnered her a Golden Satellite Award nomination for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role in a Miniseries or a Motion Picture Made for Television. She appeared on 24 and in Criminal Minds in notorious recurring roles. Criminal Minds She played the role of Section Chief Erin Strauss since her introduction in the Season Two final episode "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank". Her character took prominence as the nemesis of Hotch in Season Three, making appearances in the episodes 'Doubt", "In Name and Blood", "Scared to Death", and "About Face". She isn't again until the Season Five episodes "Cradle to Grave", "The Eyes Have It", "100", "The Slave of Duty", and "The Fight", where her character seems to complete a 180-degree turn in her opinion about Hotch and her relationship with the team. She later made regular reappearances in Seasons Six, Seven, and Eight. Her character was killed off in the Season Eight finale "The Replicator" but reappeared in flashbacks in the Season Nine episode "200" and will reappear in the Season Fifteen episode "And in the End...". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 24 episodes (2007-2020) TV episodes - Erin Strauss *Bluff City Law - 10 episodes (2019) - Della Bedford *Madam Secretary - 5 episodes (2018) - Theresa Hurst *House of Cards - 38 episodes (2013-2018) - Catherine Durant *Castle Rock - 2 episodes (2018) - Officer Reese *The Walking Dead (2018) - Georgie *Chicago Med (2016) - Laura Clay *The Good Wife (2016) - Nora Valentine *The Congressman (2016) - Casey Winship *Zoo - 2 episodes (2015) - Amelia Sage *American Odyssey - 3 episodes (2015) - Harrison's Mother *Criminal Minds: Season 8 - Alex and Jeanne (2013) - Herself *The Following - 2 episodes (2013) - Jacob's Mother *Perception - 2 episodes (2012) - Helen Paulson *Revenge for Jolly! (2012) - Receptionist *Blue Bloods (2012) - Sharon Harris *White Collar (2011) - Helen Anderson *Gossip Girl - 4 episodes (2010) - Dean Reuther *The Getaway (2010) - Myrtle Sommers *Handsome Harry (2009) - Kelley's Wife *Recount (2008) - Theresa LePore *Law & Order - 3 episodes (2002-2008) - Melanie Carver/Defense Attorney Hammond/Dr. Claire Snyder *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2007) - AUSA Marion Springer *24 - 30 episodes (2006-2007) - Karen Hayes *Syriana (2005) - Division Chief *12 and Holding (2005) - Ashley Carges *Joan of Arcadia (2004) - Fran Montgomery *The Village (2004) - Tabitha Walker *Psychoanalysis Changed My Life (2003) - Marianne Loewe *Our Town (2003) - Mrs. Gibbs *The Education of Max Bickford - 7 episodes (2001-2002) - Lyla Ortiz *The Practice (1997) - Ruth Gibson *Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) - Annie *The X-Files (1995) - Willa Ambrose *Blank Check (1995) - Sandra Waters *Free Willy (1993) - Annie Greenwood *In the Best Interest of the Children (1992) - Wanda Birney *Parenthood - 12 episodes (1990-1991) - Karen Buckman *Absolute Strangers (1991) - Eleanor Barcroft *Midnight Caller (1991) - Teri Scanlon *Beauty and the Beast (1989) - Molly Nolan *The Revenge of Al Capone (1989) - Elizabeth *Moonlighting (1989) - Robin Fuller *A Year in the Life - 22 episodes (1987-1988) - Lindley Gardner Eisenberg *A Year in the Life - 3 episodes (1986) - Lindley Gardner Eisenberg *Between Two Women (1986) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People